Mon amour de professeur
by nokonara
Summary: comment peut-on aimer un homme aussi froid? miyavi étudiant en Droit ce le demande aussi. mais l'amour l'emporte toujours à ce qu'il parait . MiyaviXHazuki (lynch)
1. Chapter 1

-Aujourd'hui c'est toi le professeur. dit'il d'un ton neutre

-Est que voulez vous apprendre? un peu suspicieux

-l'amour...

-pardon?! " dis-je étonné"

-apprend moi à aimer miyavi

Comment en est-on arrivé là? je ne saurais le dire, mais les fait sont là. qui somme nous? je suis miyavi étudiant dans une école de commerce. Et cet homme... cet homme qui hante mes pensés, il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de mon professeur d'anglais. Hazuki-san. Quoi vous voulez savoir comment mon prof en est venus à me demander de lui apprendre à aimer... bon d'accore.

petit saut en arrière

Je vien d'entrer pour la premiere foi à la fac de droit de Tokyo enfin elle ne fait pas que droit mais bon, les fac pas trop cher sont rares et je ne croule pas sous l'or donc je me contente de ça. Enfin dans la cour des grands... quoi que je vive toujours chez mes parents.

Enfin peu importe je suis la pour ensuite devenir quelqu'un est rendre fier mes parents, mais surtout ma mère qui n'a eu cesse de ce sacrifier pour m'offrir les meilleur étude possible pour sont faible salaires de fonctionnaire.

Je passe enfin les grandes grilles qui ouvre sur les batiment de la Fac, le nombre d'élève suivant le même chemin pour la salle de conférence, surement, est vraiment impressionnant. Moi qui est toujours était du genre à me faire remarquer j'ai l'impression d'être noyer dans la masse, et ceux malgrès le fait que l'uniforme ne soit même plus obligatoire à ce niveau d'étude. Mais bon ma mère à tenus à ce que je sois présentable pour la rentrer, donc aujourd'hui j'ai la facheuse impression d'être comme tout le monde et sincèrement je déteste ça, je suis par habitude un exentrique que ce soit par ma tenue ou mes coiffures dont les couleurs ont faient toutes celle de l'arc en ciel.

En arrivant dans la salle de conférence je me fait bousculer par une asperge au cheveux bleu nuit qui semble ne même pas m'avoir capter, RAAAAAH je deteste être banal! Dailleur ses cheveux eux ne le sont pas, mince je l'ai perdu de vue... Je vais donc m'installer près d'une fille au long cheveux blond/roux, vraiment très mignonne quoi que plate comme une limande.

-Salut, je m'appelle miyavi enchanter!

-...

-Euuu; pas très locace cette fille; tu es dans qu'elle section?

-Droit. dit-elle d'une voix franchement trop grave pour être celle d'une damoiselle.

-Cool comme moi! ; Wait What?! c'est un mec Ôo? ; comment tu t'appelle?

-Shinya. d'un ton lasse.

Bon je retenterais ma chance plus tard la cérémonie d'ouverture vient de commencer. Celle-ci fut d'un ennui tel que bien la moitier des élèves finirent par somnoler voir dormir profondément pour certain dont un roux devant moi qui ce mit à ronfler franchement au bout d'une heure de discourt des plus soporifique.

Comme je le pensais être en fac offre une liberté quasi totale, comme le fait que les prof ce fou de nos absence ect il nous faut juste être présent au examens après c'ets notre problème, mais bon j'ai promis à ma mère de tout faire pour faire partis des premier de ma promotion, je veux qu'elle puisse être fier de son fils... Donc hors sde question de rater trop de cours ou de sècher. Enfin je vais esseyer... oui esseyer je suis pas un saint non plus, donc si un prof est trop chian ou un court trop... soporifique je rattraperais hors des cours... donc priorité : troouver des gens avec qui sympatiser et qui éventuellement seront plus sérieux que moi au niveau des présence... Quoi? moi profiteur? non pas du tout!

Je me rendais donc dans un Amphithéatre le 3a je crois pour un cours de science humaine, ou plus communément appeler histoire.

Je m'assis au fond de l'amphi pour pouvoir observer les élèves présent au cours, tous banal, ce que c'est triste quand même aucun original... Ah je retire ce que j'ai dis un énergumene au cheveux bleu nuit vient de ce poser lourdement à coté de moi, Eh mais c'est celui qui m'a bousculer!

-Salut je suis toshimasa, mais appel moi toshiya, et désoler pour tout à l'heure si c'est toi que j'ai bousculer je poursuivais un gars au cheveux rouge, mais bon au final il n'y avais pas de place à coté de lui, j'aaime bien tes percing c'est classe, tes cheveux ausi soit dit en passant! t'es bi? moi oui ça ouvre plus de possibilité! et puis je suis en droit car je veux être avocat même si tout le monde dit que j'ai pas l'allure pour ce mmétier temps pi sinon toi ça vas?

je restais alors la bouche grande ouverte abasourdi par tout ce que ce gars avait pus sortir en moins de 5 minutes

-euuu je m'appelle miyavi... enchanter... et eu oui je suis bi

-t'as quelle age miyavi? eh mais c'est cool comme prénom!

- eu merci, j'ai 19 ans..

-moi j'ai eu 18 ans ya... deux semaine! ; en me coupant la parole; Ah le roux est là, YOUHOUUU! oui toi le rouquin vient ont est gentil!

le roux en question, était aussi celui ayant ronfler comme un sourd durant la cérémonie de bienvenue, ce retourna vers nous avec un sourire colgate et nous rejoins sans plus de cérémonie?

-Yo! moi c'est daisuke ou die pour les intimes. toujours avec sont sourir colgate

-moi c'est toshiya et lui c'est miyabi!

-miyavi pas miyabi!

-oups gomeeeeen miyaviiii-chaaan

-il te manquerais pas une case toi?

-non du tout mais j'aime me faire remarquer

-moi aussi, dit le roux, ont fera une sacré bande!

-c'est sur, rigolais-je.

nous continuâme à faire connaissance et il saverais que nous étions tout les trois de sacré exentrique, au délire plus que douteux, cependant je pus aussi voir que mes deux nouveaux amis savaient aussi être sérieux quand le cour commença, car ils se mirent sans un mots de plus à prendre concencieusement des notes, tout deux voulaient être avocat, est semblaient vraiment près à tout pour y arriver, en espérent que nous parviendront tout les trois au bout de nos ambitions et de nos rêves...

Le cours ce finit au alentour de midi et nous nous dirigeame tout trois au réfectoire, là bas on ce mis à une table mangeant tout en parlant fort et riant comme des idiot au blagues des uns et des autres, sous le regard soit choqué ou amusé des autres étudiants. Dont celuis de ce shinya qui mangeait seul, en nous lançant parfoit des regards amusés ou désespérés. Notre pose cde passais sans aucun souci quand plusieur gars au sourire franchement malveillant ce mirent à la table de shinya, toshiya et die arrêterent de parler pour observer la scène, de loin on vis c'est 4 sales types renverser le plateau de shinya puis l'un d'entre eux lui mis une gifle, sans prévenir die ce leva et ce jetta sur ces type suivis par toshiya et moi, s'en suivis une bagarre mémorable ou l'on mis le refectoire sans dessus dessous, finalement c'est 4 abrutis s'enfuir sans demander leurs reste. Je me tournais vers shinya qui semblais littéralement avoir buguer.

-t'inquiète princesse, dit die, on est peut-être bruiyant bizarre ect mais tu peut compter sur nous pour te protéger!

-ouai, c'est vrai, dit toshiya avec un sourire digne de die.

-pareil, shinya tu pourra toujours compter sur nous!

-pouquoi?

-pourquoi quoi?

-pourquoi vous être battus pour moi? on ce connais pas et j'ai pas besoin de vous!

-pourquoi? parce qu'on aime pas les abrutis qui c'en prennent au princesse comme toi

-mais je ne suis pas une princesse espèce d'abrutis de rouquin! j'ai pas besoin de vous pour me défendre et la prochaine foi que vous aurais la merveilleuse idée de vouloir me parler abstenais vous!

après ce coup de gueule shinya s'enfuit du refectoire en courant, nous laissant en plant comme une bande de nouilles instantanées.

- j'aime pas ça, dit Die

-pourquoi?

-c'est évident que c'est gars vont le retrouver et le tabasser

-A ça non, dit toshiya

-Il veut pas de notre aide... dis-je d'un ton lasse

-certe mais il aurra pas le choix! ,fis die en prennant la même direction que shinya

décider à aider notre petit androgine nous suivirent die qui était partis en courant, pour le retrouver près de shinya, celui-ci pleurant dans les bras de die.

-on les laissent? sugérège à toshiya

-oui

toshiya et moi nous dirigeames alors a notre prochain cour, de l'anglais.

apres nous être installer nous avons discuter de tout et de rien puis je finit par poser la question à toshiya: tu pense qu'ils ce connaissaient déjà d'avant?

-qui? die et shinya?

-oui pas le pape!

-bah peut-être vus la réaction de die

-enfin on a tout les trois réagit au quart de tours.

-oui mais bon c'est lui qui a réagit en premier et puis si j'ai réagit vite c'est que j'aime pas l'injustice et ce shinya à l'aire adorable...

-pas très locace mais oui ils à l'aire d'être un gars sympas, et comme toi j'aime pas l'injustice

-eu au fait ça faire presque une heure que le cours aurais du commencer non?

effectivement ça faisais près d'une heure que le cours d'anglais aurais du avoir lieu, de plus ni die ni shinya n'étaient revenus...

-c'est bizarre en effet

A peine après avoir dis ça une membre de l'administration vint nous dire que le professeur d'anglais serais absent jusqu'a la fin de la semaine prochaine. Génial même les prof ne veulent pas venir en cours?

-cooooooooooooool ,cria toshiya, je déteste l'anglais, dit-il en s'adressant à moi comme pour m'explique sa réaction légèrement "execive?.

Au final on retrouva Die avec shinya accrocher à sont bras comme si sa vie en dépendais.

-Re les gars! bon je vous présente Shinya mon petit ami depuis la maternelle.

-quoi ?, toshiya venais de me devancer dans cette exclamation.

-bah depuis tout petit ont est toujours dans la même école même classe ont a fini par sortir ensemble vus qu'on était toujours fourré à deux, mais... fin lycée shinya a changer de lycée à cause du travail de son père..  
-je.. je.. je voulais pas être méchant mais...je voulais pouvoir me dire que je pouvais vivre sans die.. finalemnt j'en suis incapable..., shinya finit par éclater en sanglot à la fin de sa phrase.

-dit pas ça, dit toshiya, c'ets normal de pas savoir vivre sans son âmes soeur une fois qu'on la rencontrer

-dit pas de connerie, dit die.

-bah quoi? vous avez toujours était à deux? moi je dit que c'est le destin! et pis t'en fait pas shin-chan on ne t'en veux pas du tout pas vrai miyavi?

-oui t'inquiète! alors amis?

-eu... d'accore

je venais de rencontrer ici Trois amis en or... Die, toshiya, Shinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines c'était passées sans la moindre embuche, Shinya était toujours timide mais nous parlais quand même un peu enfin il nous souriez et ça nous suffisaieent amplement a toshiya et moi. Toshiya s'avérer être un coureur de jupon/caleçon mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre il était aussi très fleur bleu, Die lui est un déconneur sans pareil mais aussi un amoureux trensi et près à tout pour l'amour de son shin-chan.

Dans les couloirs de la Fac, je croisais un homme, mais quel homme des cheveux mi longs noirs, des yeux noirs qui lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi et que nos nos regards ce croisèrent j'eu l'impression de rencontrer un trou noir, ses yeux étaient vide d'expression hormi le mépris. Et pourtant ce regard, son visage m'attirèrent irrésistiblement, ce jusqu'à ce qu'il rompt notre contact visuel. Sans un mot échangé, sans même nous être froler ou souris, j'étais tombé fou de ce regard glacial qu'il m'avait jetter. Je dois être maso pour aimer quelqu'un qui nous lance un tel regard, non?

Je fini le trajet j'usqu'à la salle ou avais lieu le cour d'anglais normalement ce vieux chnoque devrait être revenus. je retrouver la bande devant la porte mais aussi ce mistèrieux inconnus qui entra sans plus de sérémonie dans la salle.

-C'est qui lui?, demanda Toshiya.

-Je sais pas, avouai-je ,un nouveau?

-Non je crois que c'est le professeur d'anglais, dit Shinya. je l'ai vus parler avec d'autre prof avant de venir.

-Sérieux? il est canon! dit toshiya.

-on entre proposais-je?

-Oui oui!

Et tous ensemble nous entront dans l'amphithéatre ou allais avoir lieu nos futur cours d'anglais. Peu à peut la salle ce remplie de son flôt d'élèves tous plus ou moins motivé à l'idée de devoir étudier l'anglais, quoi que finalement nous étions assez peu nombreux dans ce cours. Ma petite bande et moi discutions tranquillement comme tout les élèves quand notre nouvel enseignant ce mis à parler:

-Bonjours je vois au nombre d'entre vous que l'anglais est une matière dont vous vous fichez, après on ce demande pourquoi les japonais ne savent pas parler anglais... Je suis Mr Kakeru Hazuki (nom inventé de toute pièce je sais pas comment il s'appelle en vrai) mais appelez moi Hazuki-sensei ça suffira.

eh ben... il et motiver... il venais juste de nous parler avec le ton le plus je m'enfoutiste de la création, et mis à part le fait qu'il nous ai dit de l'appeller par son prénom ce qui aurait pus le faire passer pour un prof coule il décida de désigner quelqu'un pour récité la totalité des verbe irrégulier japonnais afin de voir le niveau de la classe, et biensure le premier désiner c'était moi...il me fit me lever pour me mettre au tableau, la j'en récité environ 40, ne me souvenant plus des autres.

-c'est tous ce que je sais, dis-je rouge de honte.

-Ah oui? vraiment?

-eu oui... pourquoi?

-et bien je suis sur et certain que demain vous les sauraient tous.

-Quoi?

-Vous avez très bien compris jeune homme! Demain vous devrais savoir tout les verbe irrégulier par coeur, et ça vaux aussi pour le reste de cette classe.

Je remonter les marche de l'amphie jusqu'a ma place entre Die et Toshiya

-Eh ben on est dans la merde, dit Toshiya.

-Tu l'as dit... En plus demain je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule...

-Courage si tu veux ce soir on te fait réviser, proposa Die.

-Merci mais ça ira.. enfin je crois

-Comme tu veux.

Le reste du cours ne fus que remarque cynique et humiliation des élèves par ce Hazuki, jamais miyavi n'avais vus une personne aussi cruel envers ses semblables, et cela le choquais d'autant plus qu'il sagissait d'un professeur avec ses élèves.

Quand le cours fus finis les élèves ce précipitèrent hors de cette salle qui serais jusqu'à la fin de l'année leur salle de torture. Comme tous élève je m'enfuis de cette salle ,aujourd'hui maudite par le pire des démon, accompagné de mes trois joyeux compaire tout aussi traumatiser que moi.

-Mais quel taigne ce type c'est attroce! cria Toshiya à travers le couloir

-J'avous que la, ça va pas être possible; renchéri-je; il n'a pas interrer à continuer comme ça sinon...

-Sinon quoi jeune homme?

Et meeeeeeeeerde...

-Rien rien du tout Hazuki sensei

-Bien, vous avez tout interrer à être présent demain et à savoir tout les verbes irrégulier, ou je peux être encore pire qu'aujourd'hui compris?

-o.. oui monsieur

Je le regardais alors s'éloigner et m'autoriser à soupirer une fois qu'il fut hors de ma vus.

-J'ai la poisse hein?

-je.. je crois que oui, tu .. tu sais on peut t'aider pour demain; proposa Shinya

-Non ça ira ne vous en faite pas...

-Aller courage miyabi kun

-Toshiya combie de foi je t'ai dit que c'était miyavi pas miyabi!

-Un million de foi en deux semaines?

-Baka

Comme réponse j'eu droit à une grimace fort mature de sa part puis, chacun de notre côté nous sommes rentrer chez nous.

Je me suis enfermer dans ma chambre avec quelques provisions pour survivre et révisa exclusivement ce fichus anglais sous peine de me faire encore un peux plus enfoncer par ce sadique en puissance qu'est notre cher professeur de langue étrangère.


	3. Chapter 3

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (sublime onomatopé n'est-ce pas?)

-Arrgh fichus réveille tait toi bon sang...humf?; regarde l'heure.

-Quoi! déjà 7h00 vite!

Ce matin là, l'angoisse que provoquer chez moi le cours d'anglais m'empècha littéralement d'être de bonne humeur malgrès tout les éffort de Die Toshiya et Shinya réuni. En plus je mettais lever en retard, avais rater mon bus, cogner le petit orteille dans le pied de la table de la cuisine, le paquet de mes céréal préféré était despérément vide et la boulangerie était fermer ce mardi matin. En fait aujourd'hui tout était parti pour aller de travers.

Mais surtout je me poser tellement de question sur ce prof, car aussi horrible qu'il avait été avec nous je ne pouvais m'empècher de penser à lui.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas ça vas aller! me dit toshiya

-Oui et puis il est peut-être un peu mieux luné.

-Aller souris miyavi, je suis sur que tout vas bien ce passer

-Non ça vas pas bien ce passer j'ai passer ma nuit à réviser et j'en connais à peine 15 de plus!

-En même temps il peut pas t'en vouloir tu es celui qui en connais le plus de ces verbe à la noix

-C'est gentil Toshiya mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça va chier pour moi

-Aller il faut y aller, souffla Shinya aussi peut entousiaste que nous.

Nous nous sommes installé comme la foi derniere au dernier rang, je croisais les doigts espérant veinemant qu'il m'aurais oublier, qu'il ne m'interrogerais pas, mais bon autant croire au père noël, car dès qu'il entra dans l'amphithéatre il me fit signe de venirdevant tout le monde.

Je me levais donc avec la lenteur et l'entousiasme d'un gastéropode tétraplégique et attardé, pour enfin me placer face au autres élève qui dans leur tête devaient déjà préparer leur discour pour mon enterrement.

Je commencer donc à réciter ces fameux verbe irréguliés, malheureusement comme je m'en doutais je ne réussi pas à tous les lui réciter.

-Décidement tu ne fait donc aucun effort! cria-t-il

-En un jours c'est impossible!

-Quand on veux on peux. Retourne t'assoir. IMMEDIATEMENT!

-ouioui

Je me dépècher alors de rejoindre ma place, ce n'est pas le moment de l'énnerver un peu plus, déjà qu'il semble, à mon plus grand despoire, ne pas me supporter...comment je peux aimer un type pareil? ça je me le demande...

Trois semaines ce sont écoulé depuis ce cours, je n'ai aucune difficulté en cours sauf dans cette fichue matière, donc sauf en anglais vous l'aurez deviner je pense. En plus d'être un tyran ce type est aussi un fou furieux de la notation, personne n'a la moyenne avec lui, et bien la moitier des élève ont abandonné l'envie d'aller à sont cours et préfère le sécher. En fait nous ne sommes plus que 10 élèves à sont cours, moi Shinya, Die, Toshiya, un certain Kaoru que toshiya s'éfforce de draguer, mais bon le pauvre ce prend de rateaux à l'appel, ainsi que six autres courageux. Et même si on s'efforce de continuer sont cours pour s'amélioré il continue de nous casser toujours plus, il humilie toujours plus les élèvent restant. On aurait pus croirent qu'il était cassant pour décourager les plus feneiant mais au final quoi que l'on fasse on s'en prend toujours plein la face et ce de plus en plus.

Mais malgèrs tous ça je continue de l'aimer il me facine, il me plais, 9a façon d'être cynique avec tous le monde, son regard vide d'expression ou presque, ça voix, son visage, ses mains...tout son être m'intrigue et m'attire comme un aimant.

J'en viens même à faire des rêve fort peu catholique avec lui.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que ma mère voyant mes difficulté en anglais à décider de me trouver un professeur à la maison pour des cours particulier d'anglais... la honte...quoi que s'il est mignon...

-Miyavi?!

-Oui maman? depuis ma chambre

-J'ai trouver un professeur d'anglais il vient dès demain à 18H00!

-Okey!

Ca me saoul je veux pas faire de l'anglais avec un mec qui sera à tout les coup un étudiant à la con... surtout que je serais peut-être même meilleur que lui. Enfin on verra bien, et advienne que pourra.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit et branche mon balladeur, m'endormant ainsi sur un fond de X japan.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (re bruitage magique)

-RAAAH putain de réveille laisse moi dormir!

Je déteste le matin...

Je me sort du lit à coup de pied au cul, et oui je suis souple, puis direction salle de bain en mode zombie activer pour prendre une douche et pisser un coup, bah quoi?

Est enfin le plus important habillage et maquillage le plus exentrique possible, j'ai envie d'être vus aujourd'hui!

Je retrouver ensuite ma petite bande devant l'amphi ou nous allions avoir des cour de droit.

-Hello ça vas?

-Bof et toi Die?

-Ca vas ça vas. Pourquoi bof?

-Ma mère ma trouver un prof particulier d'anglais.

-Oh mon pauvre miya choux; me fit Toshiya en prenant une voix exagérément aïgue

-T'ai toi Toshiya c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

-Muuuuuuh

-C'est pas bien grave, et puis il est surement sympas; fit timidement shinya

-Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas c'est pas la mort! lança joyeusement Die avec lson sourir dont seul lui avais le

secret.

-Mouai... aller c'est parti pour quatre heures de droit!

-Ca te fait tellement plaisir? fit Toshiya choqué

-Non pas du tout mais il faut bien ce motiver avec une prof pareil.

-c'est sur...

La prof en questionétait une sorte de femme totalement psychorigide, seche comme le sahara, avec la quarantaine mais en paraissais bien soixante, toujours à faire des monologues et ne laissant jamais le temps de noter au élève tant son débit est élevé.

A la fin de ce cours il était déjà midi donc notre petit groupe ce dirigea vers la cafétéria.

Il était la déjà assis en train de déjeuner, nous nous plaçon à plusieur table de lui mais bizarrement j'ai la drôle d'impression qu'il me fixe ce que Shinya, Die et Toshiya ne manque pas de remarquer.

- Eheh le prof te matte miya le prof te matte; me fit toshiya en sautillant sur sa chaise.

-Arrête j'ai peur! rigolais-je

-Je sent qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air moi. fit Die en m'adressant un clin d'oeil

-Tu te fiche de moi Die? il me déteste t'as bien vus comment il est avec moi en cours c'est pire qu'avec vous, et dailleur c'est réciproque.

-Euuu tu, tu sais on vois bien que tu le regarde tout le teps en cours...

-Ouiiiiii avec plein de petite n'étoile dans les yeuuuuuux, et plein de bave qui coule de ta bouche beurk beurk beurk

-Toshiya! arrête c'est assez génant que vous l'ayez tous remarqué...

-Donc on avait raison!

-OUAIIIII VIVE LES FUTUR AMOUREUX!

-Je peut savoir de qui vous parler? fit une voix surgissant de nul part


	4. Chapter 4

- Je peux savoir de qui vous parlez? fit une voix surgit de nul part

On ce retourna alors vivement vers cette voix pour voir avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de ce cher Hazuki sensei.

-Hazuki sensei! les quatres en même temps

-Lui même

-etto, on parler de ..eu..; bégéya shinya

-De personne! dit précipitamment Die

-Vraiment? fit-il d'une voix douceureuse

-Euuuu... on parler du fait que Miyavi vous matte en cours. fit toshiya tout sourir

-HEIIIN! crais-je choqué, t'es pas bien!

-Oh vraiment?

-bah beuuuu; rouge de honte

-Eh bien Miyavi, au lieu de me matter apprenais vos leçon et suivais en cours!

-Mais!

-Sur ceux bon appéti

Hazuki quitta alors notre table puis le refectaoire laissant un gros blanc à notre table, jusqu'à ce que je fusille Toshiya du regard et lui lance;

-Non mais t'es malade!?

-Non, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait tu ne l'aurais jamais dit.

-Putain tu fais chier! déjà qu'il ne m'a pas à la bonne la il va de detester encore plus si c'est possible!

-J'espère que non. fit Die

Le reste du repas ce finit dans un silence total, s'en suivit de deux heures de Droit les plus attroce jamais eu pour moi, car à la fin de celle ci nous allions avoir deux heures d'anglais, et ça ce n'était franchement une bonne nouvelle pour moi... mais quel boulet ce Toshiya à cause de lui Hazuki sensei va encore plus me détruire et je suis sur qu'il en sera ravi au vus de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre au réfectoire.

Pourquoi je l'aime d'ailleur? il me hai et semble detester le genre humain en général alors pourquoi je continue de l'aimer? pourquoi je continue de croire en le fait qu'un jour mon amour pourra être réciproque. Je suis franchement idiot de continuer à aimer un homme pareil... en plus c'est mon prof donc même s'il venais à m'aimer notre relations serais prohibé...Je fus coupé dans mes réflexion par Die qui me dit que le cour d'anglais allait bientot commencer et qu'il fallais donc entrer dans l'amphi.

Une foi en cour je gardais le regard rivé sur ma table n'osant pas regarder vers tableau de peur de croiser notre prof du regard.

-Miyavi! vos pied sont-il si interressant que cela vous dispense de suivre mon cours?

-Non sensei...

-Alors suivez, à ce que je sache vos notes sont loin d'être asser hautes pour pouvoir vous dispenser d'écouter!

-Oui sensei..

Heureusement la fin du cour ce passa calmement personne n'osant parler de peur de faire remarquer et aligner par l'une des remarque cinglante dont Hazuki sensei avait le secret.

Lorsque son cours fut enfin finis j'abandonné mes amis pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi pour pouvoir manger un peu avant l'arriver de ce fameu professeur particulié.

Je me préparé donc un casse croute plutot conséquent composé de bien 8 tartine pleinne de nutella et m'affala devant la télé diffusant une émition débile quelconque.

Ding Dong

maman va ouvrir, je baisse le son de la télé pour écouter la conversation.

-Bonjours Monsieur

-Bonjours vous êtes bien madame chiori?

-Oui, vous êtes le professeur d'anglais qui devais venir c'est ça?

-Oui...

-Entrez entrez je vous pris... suivez moi.

Cette voix elle me dit quelque chose...

-Ou doit-on s'installer?

-Dans sa chambre sa sera mieu je pense? je dois travailler dans la cuisine donc ce cera mieu pour que vous ne soyer pas dérangé. C'est la premiere porte à l'étage.

J'entend des pas monter les escalier.

-Bien

-Miyavi! va dans ta chambre!

-Oui oui!

Je me lève du canapé étein la télé et monte à l'étage. En entrant dans ma chambre je laisse échapper un cris de stuppeur.

Mon professeur particulier était grand, brun au yeux noir, superbe...mon prof d'anglais de la fac était donc mon prof d'anglais particulier...

Hazuki sensei me regarde bizarrement puis: -Quoi?

-euuu rien rien

-Assis toi

-eu ... oui

-Alors? sort tes affaires!

-o..

J'était tétanisé, choqué, et mon corp cet abrutie refuser de bouger.

Son regard ce fit plus sévère, et son visage si lisse d'habitude pris une moue contrarié.

-Bon quand tu te décidera à bouger on pourra commencer à travailler.

-... "aller idiot de corps bouge à la fin"

Je le vois ce lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, s'approcher de moi et sans que je m'en rende compte je le sent prendre mon visage dans ses mains et rapprocher dangeureusement son visage du mien encrant son regard dans le mien.

Au moment ou nos lèvres auraient du ce toucher, une lueur de conscience me traverça, et je vis mon corp le repousser violament.

-Vous êtes malade!

-hum? je n'ai trouver que ça pour te faire réagir. Et sache que si tu avais tenter de réelement membrasser tu te serais pris mon poing dans la figue.

-euu...ok

j'ai donc pris mes affaires d'anglais et me suis installé en face de lui, bien que toujours tétanisé et desespéré par la nouvel qui est que mon prof particulié est aussi mon tortionnaire à la fac, mais surtout lar le fait qu'il avait faillit m'embrasser et je suis sur que, contrairement à ce qu'il prétend, si je ne l'en avais pas empèché il m'aurait embrassé.

Et comme il fallait s'en douter avec lui, il me fit travailler comme un damné, quoi qu'il est encore plus froid et cynique ici qu'en cours, et moi il m'attire toujours plus.

A la fin du cours il descendit en me laissant seul dans ma chambre. Je l'entendis parler avec ma mère sur le prix et quand il viendrait. Et, Oh joie il vient 2 fois par semaines pour presque rien le mardi et le vendredi.

Une foi partie ma mère me dit de venir manger, et me posit plein de question sur le cours, et pour ne pas la decevoir je lui menti en disant que tout c'était bien passé et ainsi de suite.

vers 22H00 Mon père rentra à la maison et ma mère lui repprocha comme tout les jours d'être rentré si tard, et comme preque tout les jours cela énnerva mon père ce qui fit ce transformer la conversation en dispute plutôt violente.

Le reste de la semaine ce passa sans embuche avec un deuxième cours d'anglais le vendredi, avec un prof toujours aussi blessant, surtout que depuis la remarque de Toshiya je trouve qu'il sacharne de plus en plus sur moi, et à la limite de moins en moins sur les autres élève à croire que je suis le bouc émissaire de mon prof d'anglais...

Enfin je n'ai pas dit au autres que mon prof particulié était aussi notre cher hazuki sensei, car je suis sur que pour le coup ils m'aurait charier tout les jours à ce sujet et je préfère autant évité une discution qui avec ma chance inné serait intercepté par note professeur d'anglais.


End file.
